


Sweet Dreams

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), mercykill - Freeform, twisted relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Não é presente, mas vou dedicar a duas pessoas: KaoriMori e Sanefuji. Trying to read it on Google Translator? Drop a comment, please! I can read it. =] Are you good in portuguese AND another language and wanna translate my works? Just do it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Não é presente, mas vou dedicar a duas pessoas: KaoriMori e Sanefuji.
> 
>  
> 
> Trying to read it on Google Translator? Drop a comment, please! I can read it. =]   
> Are you good in portuguese AND another language and wanna translate my works? Just do it!

Heróis nunca morrem! Pelo preço certo.

As palavras de Angela eram incorretas. Eles morriam sim, ela apenas os revivia, usando aqueles preciosos segundos antes do corpo realmente deixar de funcionar, a tecnologia reconstruindo e cuidando de ferimentos, reanimando. Para qualquer um que visse pela primeira vez aquilo parecia magia, mas na verdade era tecnologia. Angela Ziegler era uma médica, uma cientista, e não uma feiticeira.

E como tal ela precisou de muitos anos de pesquisa para aprimorar aquela tecnologia. Tivera muitos erros antes de obter acertos, e havia um erro em especial que ainda assombrava os pesadelos dela, noite após noite. Daquela vez não seria diferente.

Chegara exausta da missão mais recente e cometera o erro de achar que com isso poderia finalmente ter uma boa noite de sono. O cansaço geralmente impedia as pessoas de se lembrarem dos sonhos que tinham, gerando o que as pessoas acreditavam ser noites sem sono. Mas os sonhos dela eram vívidos.

Sonhava com uma rua pouco iluminada. Os prédios ao redor tinham uma aparência cinzenta, o chão era feito da mesma pedra fria que as paredes dos prédios, as luzes da rua não pareciam suficientes para afastar a penumbra, mesmo que as ruas fossem ligeiramente estreitas. Mercy corria por uma daquelas ruas, os olhos azuis úmidos, o coração batendo muito rápido no peito, as batidas parecendo vibrar em seus ouvidos. As asas do traje abertas, esperando por uma chance para voar mesmo que fosse só um pouco, ficar longe daquela presença sinistra que a acompanhava de tão perto. Quase podia sentir o frio aumentar com a proximidade Dele.

As mãos com garras metálicas se fecharam nas asas dela, prendendo-a, puxando para que ela não pudesse voar. Os joelhos dela cederam quando ele a puxou para baixo e chutou-a com força nas costas, a dor espalhando-se por toda a coluna dela, fazendo-a arquear e gemer de dor.

Daquele jeito ela podia vê-lo, era quase obrigada a encarar a máscara branca, os buracos dos olhos exibindo um brilho avermelhado tão sinistro que ela jamais teria achado possível; aquilo não se parecia em nada com a tecnologia maravilhosa que levara anos para aprimorar, aquilo era como um efeito em um filme de terror. Reaper era a encarnação do terror em um único homem.

Ele riu de maneira cruel enquanto pressionava mais o pé contra as costas dela, enquanto as mãos nas asas dela puxavam com toda a força que ele possuía. Se fosse uma pessoa normal o metal teria suportado a pressão, mas a força daquele homem era maior, o soro de Supersoldado ainda tinha seus efeitos no corpo dele mesmo após a “morte”. Angela ouviu claramente como o metal foi se partindo, cabos se esticando e se rompendo com a força, até que Reaper conseguisse arrancar as asas do traje de Valquíria com facilidade, jogando-as para longe. Qualquer chance de escapar acabara de ser arrancada dela.

Ficou presa contra o chão, pelo menos até que o homem de roupas negras decidisse forçá-la a se virar, abaixando-se para ficar mais perto do rosto dela, sentando-se em cima do corpo da doutora, impedindo-a de se mover. Ela nunca tinha sido uma guerreira, o outro era um homem grande, pesado. Angela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem, assustada, sabendo que estava realmente encarando a Morte.

As armas do Ceifador tinham desaparecido na névoa negra, inúteis quando ele buscava algo muito mais doloroso do que apenas alguns tiros. Por baixo da máscara branca talvez existisse um olhar repleto de ódio, talvez fosse possível ver naqueles olhos vermelhos e brilhantes o desejo de vingança alheio. Angela não precisava ver para saber que aquelas coisas estavam lá, podia sentir.

A cabeça dele virou um pouco para o lado, como se ele a contemplasse, talvez decidindo qual seria o próximo passo dali em diante. Uma das mãos com garras passou pelo rosto dela, acariciando o pescoço com uma lentidão que seria sensual se as intenções dele não fossem mais destrutivas. As garras se fecharam no pescoço dela devagar, experimentando, e Angela segurou o fôlego mais por temor do que por sentir-se restringida pelos dedos dele. Mas Reaper não prosseguiu; aquilo não seria o suficiente. Uma morte limpa demais para o que ele estava procurando.

Então ele soltou-a, continuando a descer, dessa vez com as duas mãos. Agarrou entre as garras o traje de valquiria e abriu-o com uma facilidade que não deveria ser possível, como se o traje resistente fosse apenas um tecido comum. A cor retornou ao rosto da loira ao perceber o busto exposto ao olhar do ceifador, a pele delicada branco-rosada, os seios perfeitos, arredondados, as aréolas grandes, mamilos pequenos, enrijecendo diante da exposição ao frio da noite.

O olhar dele se demorou na visão que tinha. Talvez o suficiente para desviar a atenção dele para outras coisas além do desejo de matá-la, o toque lento de apenas um dos dedos dele, passando vagarosamente entre os seios dela, como se ainda estivesse decidindo se deveria aproveitar-se a vulnerabilidade dela. Mercy ainda lembrava-se de como as mãos daquele homem tinham sido quentes em vida, firmes ao segurá-la, quase bruto. Soltou lentamente a respiração que nem percebera que ainda estava prendendo.

Reaper abriu e fechou os dedos, talvez sua própria forma de mostrar que ainda se lembrava de como era envolvê-la, dando a Angela a esperança de que ainda existisse algo do homem por trás do monstro. Entreabriu os lábios, pronta a chamar pelo nome dele, mas a única coisa que deixou seus lábios foi um grito quando as garras das luvas se cravaram na pele dela, puxando, rasgando. A força brutal dele permitindo que o trabalho fosse rápido, mas nem por isso menos doloroso. Pele e músculos se abriam para ele, o choque da dor detendo qualquer outro grito, qualquer tentativa de respirar quando aquelas garras acharam suas costelas, rompendo-as com um puxão que deixou-a completamente exposta, dando acesso a ele ao que realmente importava.

A mão direita foi diretamente ao coração, puxando-o para fora do corpo dela, deixando que o sangue espirrasse com força, manchando ainda mais o corpo desfeito dela, as mãos dele, até mesmo a máscara branca agora estava manchada de vermelho. Ele segurou o órgão por um momento, contemplando-o, antes de encarar os olhos agora sem vida dela.

— Voltei para buscar aquilo que me pertence.

Ele sussurrou com aquela voz rouca, etérea, e levantou-se com graciosidade, dando as costas ao corpo da médica e desaparecendo na névoa escura. Em um quarto na base de Gibraltar Angela Ziegler abria os olhos, sentando-se tão rápido na cama que sentiu a cabeça doer, precisando de alguns momentos para ser atingida pela realidade. Tinha sido apenas mais um pesadelo. Tocou o próprio peito, os dedos correndo a pele por baixo do pijama, sentindo-a macia, intocada, coberta de suor. A realidade ajudou-a a se acalmar, fazendo com que suspirasse longamente. Só mais um pesadelo.

Ao lado da cama o comunicador apitou, forçando-a a se levantar para pegá-lo com as mãos trêmulas e coxas úmidas, colocou o aparelhinho na orelha e pressionou o botão, esperando para ouvir o que tinham a dizer. A voz de Winston era tranquilizadora pela manhã. Mais um dia começava, tinham que se preparar para uma nova missão e a presença dela estava sendo requisitada dessa vez. Iam atrás de suprimentos médicos e ela era a única que poderia saber tudo o que precisariam para manter cada membro da Overwatch atual vivo. Não era o tipo de situação em que poderia fazer “uma lista de compras” e deixar que os agentes de campo trouxessem tudo.

Encontrou as forças para se levantar da cama. Precisaria de um banho antes de vestir-se para a batalha, o olhar dela passando para o traje de Valquíria. Ele a protegeria, como sempre fazia, mas era difícil afastar os resquícios daquele pesadelo, gerando um medo irracional. Balançou a cabeça enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Não, nada ia acontecer. Talon nem sequer saberia que estavam indo para aquele lugar, não havia chances de encontrarem com Reaper.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela subestimou não a Talon, mas seus agentes. Eles foram capazes de prever os próximos movimentos da Overwatch, uma emboscada os esperava em King’s Row. WidowMaker estava bem posicionada em um telhado, oculta nas sombras, e só precisou de um tiro bem escolhido para fazer Angela correr para uma rua lateral; ela seria inútil se fosse baleada, precisava se manter em segurança para que os outros pudessem lutar, assim ela os curaria quando se ferissem. Os olhos azuis buscaram desesperadamente um lugar para se esconder, quando sentiu um arrepio na nuca, uma mudança leve no vento frio, e o farfalhar distinto das asas de corvo. Reaper estava atrás dela. O pesadelo se tornava real.

Ela paralisou, aterrorizada pela mera presença do mercenário, mas a única coisa que o ceifador fez foi agarrar o cajado dela, quebrando-o com a mesma facilidade que ele tivera no sonho. Jogou as peças no chão e olhou-a de cima, virando-a para que a loira tivesse de encarar os buracos na máscara onde deveriam estar seus olhos. Ela ainda não conseguia se mover, certa de que dessa vez a morte a levaria.

— Não me atrapalhe, doutora.

A voz rouca e fria, exatamente como ela se lembrava dos pesadelos, enquanto uma das mãos dele cobria os olhos dela. Tão semelhante ao que sonhara, aquela mão tinha a firmeza quase bruta que ela se lembrava, mas ele não chegava a machucá-la. Ela esperou, sem se mover, temerosa demais de se livrar daquela mão e ver qualquer coisa.

Mas então ela sentiu. Frio, com uma textura que lhe parecia estranha, os lábios sem vida do maior tocando os dela. Um roçar quase inocente, um beijo lento e gentil, o pouco que restava do homem por trás do monstro. O contato se foi tão rápido quanto começou, a mão afastou-se dos olhos dela, mas quando ela abriu os olhos ele já não estava mais lá, havia apenas o som distinto dos tiros daquelas armas infernais. Ela tinha sobrevivido ao pesadelo.


End file.
